User blog:Minja536/Here we are.
I don't know where to begin. I don't know how may people will read this. Heck, I don't know if anybody will. But I'm making this blog anyway, so get ready for a banter. I'd like for us to look back and remember the first time we played Six Guns. Most of the veterans here, including myself, started playing around 2012-ish, as Six Guns came out in December of 2011. Every single one of us has a different experience with Six Guns. I can remember Six Guns as the game my cousin introuduced to me on a trip. Young, stupid me couldn't even pass Fort Ghost without being spooked. But I kept playing anyway. That... was so long ago. So much has changed. Almost everything. Some of us can remember when multiplayer was a revolutionary thing at the time. There were no hackers, just players having fun shooting at each other. Friends creating their own servers and meeting up to kick ass. Even now, I've never considered any other Gameloft game to even come close to the level that Six Guns reached. Nowadays, multiplayer is a wasteland with many of the real competitors gone. Now it's only new players who know nothing about the history of the game and hackers who have no remorse. Now it's late 2016. Nearly five YEARS since Six Guns came out. Five YEARS since the wiki was founded. (according to the records the wiki was founded 4 days or so after the game came ot.) Brining this up makes me emotional in a way. I can remember how goshdarn stupid I was way back when. I could barely use a keyboard. Honestly, in a way, this wiki helped me grow up. It may have just been online but I can reminesce back to the days when Keplers, Amr, and I got this wiki standing on it's own two feet. Watching Bash stay up for hours on end in wiki live chat. Pyro and I having conversations about Pacific Rim. It felt like it was real. A real community. Now that so many of us, including I, are barely active at this point and only come around from time to time, Like the game itself, all of us have had a different experience here on the wiki. Some good, some bad. But for mostly everyone, we shared one thing. A passion for a certain wild-west shooter and a Rusty Gun in our holsters. I'd like to thank everyone who's made this wiki what it is today. If not for you all, I may have not grown up, like I said. Who knew that someone could find a community of some of the greatest people on the planet on a simple wikia? I sure didn't, but looking at all the great friends of mine I've made on this site over the years, it nearly brings a tear to my eye. Even though the wiki barely has much activity anymore, I hope that we can think back to this wiki and think of it as a lasting feeling. A feeling of friendship, teamwork, memes, spam, and so much more. Thank you all again, this is Minja signing out. Category:Blog posts